The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus having rotation mechanisms which rotatably connect two members.
In recent years, an integral-type information terminal has been increasingly expected as an information processing apparatus which can be simultaneously used by a plurality of users while surrounding the main body thereof, i.e., an information processing apparatus which can be used like a so-called large screen tablet. When using the same by a plurality of users, the users use the same with a posture in which the users look into the screen from both sides across the integral-type information terminal. It has been demanded to be able to easily change the style between such a lay flat style with a plurality of users and a former desktop style simply by the operation of the main body angle by a user.
In the integral-type information terminal, a system in which a substrate which is referred to as a board PC, a device, and a display portion, such as an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display), are integrated is laid out in a solid-plate chassis structure. In the integral-type information terminal, a style referred to as a photo frame type in which a stand stay on the back surface of the main body for preventing fall secures a balance has been frequently adopted in recent years. The photo frame type information terminal has a simple stand structure but allows free angle adjustment (for example, JP 2007-281345A and the like).